


Vita

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: L’alchimista stava lavorando da anni – decenni per essere più precisi – su quel progetto: la creazione della vita partendo dagli elementi che la compongono.





	Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per le challenge della community Lande di Fandom Maritombola (prompt: 27 - sale/zolfo/mercurio) e COW-T (prompt: traguardo)

L’alchimista stava lavorando da anni – decenni per essere più precisi – su quel progetto: la creazione della vita partendo dagli elementi che la compongono.

Non era affatto un obiettivo semplice. In centinaia ci avevano provato e avevano fallito. Molti avevano rinunciato, ma lui no, lui era troppo testardo per cambiare progetto.

In quel momento sentiva di essere estremamente vicino a farcela.

Si rimboccò le maniche e si sedette di fronte alla bilancia da orefice per pesare il più accuratamente possibile gli elementi che gli servivano.

Un’oncia di Sale – per il corpo.

Mezzo dram di Mercurio – per la mente.

Ed infine un sesto di dram di Zolfo – per l’anima.

L’alchimista macinò finemente il sale in un mortaio e lo zolfo in un altro.

Posizionò le tre ciotole con gli ingredienti agli angoli di un triangolo equilatero invertito iscritto in un cerchio di simboli e formule, al cui centro si trovava una bacinella.

In quest’ultima mischiò in maniera uniforme i tre elementi, mentre recitava una litania che aveva inventato apposta per quel rituale.

La sua voce era lenta e monotona così come i suoi gesti teatrali per tutta la durata del rito, che prevedeva la formazione di un amalgama degli elementi e la plasmazione di essa in una forma appropriata – in questo caso quella di un topolino.

La nenia continuò a oltranza, ricominciando ogni volta che finiva e mantenendo sempre lo stesso ritmo, finché, alla fine della settima ripetizione, un lampo di luce non esplose dall’amalgama.

L’alchimista venne momentaneamente accecato, ma prima ancora di poter riaprire gli occhi sentì uno squittio e sorrise.

Appena fu di nuovo in grado di vedere accolse con estrema gentilezza il topolino fra le mani, osservandolo annusarsi attorno e comportarsi come uno qualsiasi dei suoi simili.

Ce l’aveva fatta. Dopo tutti quegli anni, finalmente il suo traguardo era stato raggiunto: aveva padroneggiato la vita, diventando eguale a Dio.


End file.
